


Make It Rain

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: A Hawke and Her Wolf [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feels, I swear I was trying to write something hot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Fenris and Marian sparring post the Arishok fight.





	Make It Rain

She asked him to come over and spar with her. What Marian did not expect was for it to be hot enough to fry an egg outside and for him to begin removing bits of clothing.

“You’re distracted. Still.” His voice was rough, it always was, but patient, because he was unendingly patient with her. “What has you so unfocused?”

The padded great sword clattered to the ground as he sat, refusing to trade blows with her if she wasn’t going to pay attention.

“Sorry. Maybe its too warm out for this.” She wiped the sweat from her brow and rubbed her head, the newly shorn locks of hair sticking up at all angles. Hair she had butchered off in rage and drunkenness, hair he had tidied up and said suited her afterward.

Maker, she wanted to hate him. He had left her, and she’d been alone.

“Its not too warm, you just have far too many layers on. Its not helping you be less clumsy. One moment.” He went into the house, her house, yet he was so familiar with it. Coming back with some of Carver’s clothing. “Here, undershirt and shorts. Nothing for you to catch yourself on.” He smiled, that little smirk that made her heart skip a beat.

Well, he’d seen her in various states of undress before, she wasn’t about to start being shy now. Gloves, boots, leather coverings all fell to the ground, his green eyes boring into her soul. There were new scars across her body, the biggest one made him wince in shame. He had nearly sent her to her death and she carried the mark of that trial.

His fingers flexed, hand reaching out to touch the jagged scar, larger than his hand on her stomach and emerging from her back. “I’m so sorry.”

Her breath caught in her throat. He never touched her, touched anyone. And he had his hand pressed against her flesh, the pads of his fingers stroking her skin lightly.

“Fen…”

He cleared his throat, dropping his hand, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Ready now?”

Marian grabbed the front of his undershirt, pulling him close, noses almost touching. “I’m ready, the question is, are you?” Her voice was low, husky.

His fingers curled around her wrists, pulling himself free. “I’m here to help you spar. Not, open old wounds.” He walked over and picked up the padded weapon, rolling his wrist.

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest. “But I want to talk about it Fenris. Its pretty obvious you feel something for me. Why are you hiding from it?”

“Because, the thought of hurting you, losing you. It is too much to bear.” The sword fell from his grip. “I put you in harms way, you fight battles you shouldn’t have to, for me.” He crossed the courtyard in three strides, hands holding her face. “I should protect you! Not hide behind you like some cowering dog.”

She touched his hands. “I protect those I love, its what I do.”

“How could you love me? Love this?” His fingers slid to hold her skull. “I have nothing to offer you.”

“You offer yourself. That’s enough for me.” She held onto his forearms. Blue eyes sparkling in the light.

She wanted to lean forward, to press her lips against his, the memory of that night still in her mind. Marian knew he wouldn’t be okay with it though.

“Your heart, your strength, your,” she paused, leaning close. “Passion.”

He growled low in his throat, “Temptress.”

He still tasted like he had, lyrium, wine and that taste that was solely, Fenris. He kissed like he fought, lips crashing against hers, teeth pulling on her lower lip, making her gasp. Fingers tugging her short hair as he warred with himself.

Fenris pushed her away with a snarl. “I cannot do this! Its too much!” He ran his hands down his face, looking at her wildly. “I don’t know how to love someone! I don’t know if that is even something I can feel! But I feel, I feel something that isn’t rage. With you.”

“It all falls away when you smile at me. I feel lighter, like there is more to myself than just a rabid beast on a collar.” Marian took his hands, her thumbs stroking the lyrium carved into his skin. “But for the first time in my memory, I doubt myself, I doubt my ability to protect someone.”

He pressed his forehead against hers. “I would lay down my life to save yours. But I do not know if that is love, or just me seeking a new master.”

“I refuse to be your master Fenris.” Marian stepped back from him, hands dropping to her sides. “Figure out if you love me or not. I’ll be here when you know the answer.” She turned and walked into the estate, the lock clicking loudly in the quiet air.


End file.
